


In the army now.

by UnGendered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: Inspired by the song "In the army" now by Status Quo.My version of a description of Stiles.





	In the army now.

He was fighting battles that no longer was his own.  
He was fighting battles for the friends he protected, for his family and for the people who didn't deserve to die. 

He had never chosen to do this, but he was damn well going to continue it. He kept books about the supernatural creatures locked away and hidden in the deepest corners of his room. He lied to his father, sneaking out of his room into the night and returning home in the AM to wash of dried blood, bandaging his wounds and heal. He was down for weeks, unable to heal that way the rest of the pack could. He was limping, hurting and bruising long after the fights.

But he was in the army now, the first and last line of defense against all of the creatures who decided to try and attack Beacon Hills, and they were sparing no enemy.

Because they were the army now.


End file.
